En Valkeryie
by TintedLoveStory
Summary: Helga G. Pataki was taken in by her free spirited gypsy-lifestyle Aunt after the first visit from the social worker. Helga grew up with her Aunty traveling across Europe and thriving in her care. Now that her Aunt has passed away, she is being shipped back to The Patakis in Hillwood. Now caged will she live and learn or break living the life of a normal American Teenager.


Yes, yes, I know finish your other stories or update your other stories, but temptation was too great! Please forgive me, my darlings! Oh and the title is a poor translation of German ( A Valkyrie ) but the story is in English!

-TLS

* * *

I do not own: Hey Arnold! or the lyrics used (Der Letzte Tag [Final Day] by Tokio Hotel)

* * *

_Summary: Helga G. Pataki was taken in by her free spirited gypsy-lifestyle Aunt after the first visit from the social worker. Helga grew up with her Aunty traveling across Europe and thriving in her care. Now that her Aunt has passed away, she is being shipped back to The Patakis in Hillwood. Now caged will she live and learn or break living the life of a normal American Teenager._

* * *

**En Valkeryie **

**By TLS**

Prologue: One Story Ends and Another Begins

* * *

"_Wenn dieser Tag der letzte ist_

_Bitte sag es mir noch nicht_

_Und wenn du bleibst dann sterbe ich_

_Noch nicht – noch nicht"_

It was raining fairly hard outside, the sound of the crashing rain accompanied the voice, a sweet honeyed sound, that sang a lonely tune. The room was filled with the aroma of incense and of apples. The thunder began to sound but the voice was never overcome by the beastly noise. No, the thunder seemed to join the rain and the voice to create a melody of sadness, loneliness and undertone of anger.

"_Das ist der letzte Tag, das ist der letzte Tag_

_Ist das der letzte Regen bei dir oben auf'm Dach_

_Ist das der letzte Segen"_

The voice began to crack and waver as the song went on, the rage of nature seem to begin to drown it. The voice became rough and broken as it came out in only short raspy sounding whispers.

"_...das ist der letzte Tag"_

The owner of the voice had stopped and fallen on her knees near the window. Clenching a framed photo to her chest, the singer looked at the photo, her thick blond mass of hair had created a curtain to give her privacy in this moment. Her deep blue eyes brimming red with tears, she smiled at the photo. A lovely woman with hair as blond as her own and gray eyes looked up from the picture. She was having her hair braided by two younger tanned women and smiling brightly as she showed the beads that she wanted placed in the small braids.

The singer had remembered this day well, yes. They had both been in the UK at the time this picture was taken. The woman in the photo, her aunt, had wanted to do something different and thought to get a head full of braids. Her aunt has also convinced her to cut her hair for the first time in her entire in her nine years of having it in long pigtails. Into a Faux Mohawk, it was cropped short enough for the hairstylist to braid at the sides and long in the center of her head so the back of her neck was covered. She had finally grown it back to its formal length and she'd kept it that way for last few months.

A phone's ringing went off and interrupted her thoughts, she saw it was her mobile flashing a local number of this area.

Pressing the accept button on her phone, a loud booming voice began to shout before she get a word in, "Olga! We came to pick you up at the airport and you weren't there! For Christ's sake, where are you missy!"

A sigh was given in reply to to the man's angry yells, "Criminy Bob, my name is Helga, not Olga and I grabbed a taxi home, since my flight was landed about," she quickly glanced at the clock that was still mounted on the same wall as always, it read 8:00 p.m.

"Almost six hours ago, for your information."

The line went quiet for a moment before he answered in a gruff voice, "Yeah, well stay put, we'll be home in twenty minutes."

"Yeah sure, Bob, whatever you say." Helga replied with sarcasm.

'_What a joke, home? Not with them around.'_ She looked at the photo framed and carefully held by her hands.

'_Make the best of things, Mein Valkyrie" _Helga thought about what her Aunt would always say_, ' I will Aunty'.'_

__A few minute later Helga's peaceful reflection had ended when she heard the door open and her loud father and older sister voices.

"Here goes nothing...," muttered Helga.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy this!


End file.
